


Poolside

by midnighter24



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Speedos, Swimming Pools, Truth or Dare, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Hope sees Snow in his swimming attire and has a hard time resisting.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Poolside   
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy 13  
> Pairing: Snow/Hope  
> Summary: Hope sees Snow in his swimming attire and has a hard time resisting.   
> Warnings: An age appropriate Hope. A lot of cum play and cock sluttiness. You’ve been warned.   
> Author’s Note: Just another story I had that I figured I’d post. A few will be going up, don’t know if any of them are connected. But Snow is one of my favorite video game characters (and the hottest), so I wanted to make sure I had a story with him in it.

 

The afternoon Hope agreed to spend at Snow’s pool was one of the hottest of the summer. They had started to spend more time together over the months, with Hope often staying at Snow’s house overnight after long days of video games and pizza. 

It was bittersweet torture for the younger man. All he could focus on was the searing jolt that coursed through his bloodstream whenever the blonde was around. His perfect body, doofy smile, and warm personality had Hope panting when they were together. Especially since, as their time had progressed, it seemed Snow felt clothing to be less necessary, and would often walk around without a shirt. 

On this particular day, Snow had suggested a round in the pool, an invitation Hope was both excited and terrified to accept. He didn’t know if he’d be able to contain himself with Snow wet and half naked; the idea alone made him hard. 

They’d set themselves up in the recliners that lined the poolside, when Snow walked to the edge. Snow stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants with no hesitation. The blonde stood with his back to Hope, who marveled at Snow’s rippling back, smooth skin, and firm legs. 

Snow had opted for a very small, very sheer black thong for his swim suit. The dark fabric arched over the man’s hips, across his lower back, and was lost between the two sizable globes of his perfect ass. Hope went erect and leaked percum in his pants, when he eyed the small bit of fabric that covered Snow’s taint showed between his thighs when he bent over. 

Snow turned around. “You gonna get in, kid?” The black mesh bulge between Snow’s legs was heavy and firm. The fabric overly stretched and it swung low between his legs. “You okay?” 

Hope wiped the sweat off his forehead and he couldn’t keep his eyes from Snow’s large nipples. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll go in a minute.” 

Snow shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He winked at Hope and dove into the pool. 

Hope willed his erection down but knew it was a lost cause when Snow broke the water. The man looked even better wet and Hope had to stop from rubbing himself as Snow splashed around, highlighting his perfectly formed body. Eventually, he swam to the side. “Why don’t you come in?” 

“Uh…” Hope turned red. “I’m good out here… for now… and I don’t have a suit, so…” 

“That’s not a problem” Snow laughed and jumped out of the pool. “I can see if I have an old one. You want a snack, or something?” 

Hope’s mouth dropped. Snow’s bulge was now wet, and it swung like a pendulum as he walked. “Uh… sure…” The wet thong outlined Snow’s shaft perfectly, and the tip was clearly visible against the fabric. 

Once Snow had left, Hope unbuttoned his pants, let his own sizable cock free, and stroked, sighing at the relief. Precum splattered everywhere as his hand flew up and down and his eyes rolled back into his head. A sound came from inside the house and with a grunt of effort, Hope returned his penis to his pants and quickly licked the precum off his fingers. 

“Got it!” Snow sang as he emerged. Hope turned away so he could finish cleaning his hand. “It’s a little worn in, but it should be okay. I also brought some dessert.” Snow took the recliner next to Hope and set the tray of small buns and honey on the side table. “Here you go, kiddo.” Snow flung a tiny piece of fabric at Hope. 

“It’s…” Hope held up the red swim briefs. “...tiny.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really care for board shorts, too much fabric.” Snow snapped the waistband of this thong and laughed. “Obviously.” He faced Hope, his legs open and his bulge rested on the seat. “You’ll be much more comfortable in these. I promise.” He said as he reached for a bakery bun.

“If you say so.” Hope prayed his voice didn’t reflect the desire that clawed inside his skin. 

“Aren’t you going to put it on?” Snow dipped the bun in the honey. “If you want me to turn around-” 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Hope stood, turned his back to Snow, quickly stripped out of his clothes, and slid the suit up his legs. 

“There you go!” Snow exclaimed when Hope turned back toward him. “It fits perfectly!” 

Hope sat opposite of Snow and wished he could cover himself. “It’s not too transparent?” 

“Nah.” Snow took a bite. “Well, a little, but it’s nothing to- Ah,  _ shit. _ ” 

“What?” Hope’s chest pounded when Snow opened his legs. 

“Dropped some honey on my dick.” Snow chuckled. Sure enough, there was a large dollop of syrup on Snow’s black thong, and Hope saw the shaft pulse beneath. “I guess it’s not gonna hurt anything.” Snow scooped up the amber liquid, stuck it in his mouth, then sucked his finger to make sure it was all gone. “Tastes good.” He smiled at Hope. 

“I’m sure-” Hope flushed and thought he might combust. “I mean, honey is always good, so…” 

“I gotcha.” Snow readjusted the pouch and leaned back to give is torso access to the sun. He had dried by this time, but his skin shill shined. “Wanna go for a swim, now? Maybe give that suit a whirl?” 

“Yeah.” Hope welcomed the cover, and the cooldown. “Last one in has to clean after dinner.” He darted to the pool and jumped in. Snow sprinted after him, flipped off the side, and dove in next to Hope. 

“Looks like I’m the winner.” Hope beamed. “Better luck next time.” 

“We’ll play horse.” He motioned to the poolside basketball hoop. “Double or nothing. Loser also has to clean after dinner  _ and _ make breakfast tomorrow.”

Hope blushed. “Let’s do it.” 

They played for an hour. Snow only had H & O when Hope ran out of letters. They switched to Marco Polo, which Hope won, then Snow won their 6 lap relay race. 

Hope’s cock was completely hard as he thrived on the moments when Snow would get too close, or when he could sneak a peek at Snow’s package under the water. Once, during their race, Hope’s arm brushed against the meshy bulge and he thought he might cum on the spot. 

Snow splashed water in Hope’s face. “Okay, one more, winner takes all?” 

“How about Truth or Dare?” Hope suggested, before he realized. “First to break losses.” 

“Done. I’ll go first. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Alright.”  Snow swam in a circle around Hope. “Why are you so distracted today?” 

“Uh…” Hope turned fire red. He couldn’t lie, mainly because he wasn’t very good at it. “I’ve never seen you this… naked.” He confessed. “Your body is so…” What was the word? “Strong.” 

“Oh…” Snow swam in front of Hope, and to his surprise, the blonde was beaming. “In that case, feel free to admire any time.” He laughed and flexed his pecs to demonstrate. Hope weakly laughed but went slightly light headed. “Okay, it’s your turn.” 

“Alright…” Hope thought. “If you want to show off…” Snow already had a huge smile. “...give me a full view of your body. Oh! And use the honey.” He added.  

Snow laughed. “Getting creative, are we? But I’ll take you on.” He pulled himself out of the pool and flexed his glutes for Hope when he’d broken the water. He grabbed the bowl of honey and stood beside the pool. “Get ready-” He smeared a line of honey across his chest. “-for a show.”

Snow dipped his fingers in the honey, threw back his head and let it drip into his mouth. He licked his lips for any stray clumps and ran his hands across his still dripping body. Then he rubbed his nipples and smeared a glob of honey on each. There was the first strip of the honey still plastered on his chest; he added to it with another scoop of and ran it around his abs, up his sides, and across his collarbone, flexing all the while.

Snow arched an eyebrow and posed.  “Impressed?”

“It’s pretty good.” Hope taunted. “I don’t know if I would call it a  _ show _ , but-”

“ _ Alright _ … I see we’re gonna have to take this up a notch.” 

Snow smeared the honey on his right hip, and traced the waistband of his thong with a thick line of the syrup down his pelvis and to his cloth covered cock. Hope gulped. 

Snow shot him a seductive look and poured the dessert all over his bulge, until it dripped with honey. To Hope’s surprise, Snow brought the honey, past his hip, and down the top of his glute. He winked and displayed his bulbous ass to Hope, looked over his shoulder, and poured more along his back, and drizzled more across the wide cheeks, and down between his thighs. 

Hope stroked himself under the water, he didn’t care if Snow saw, anymore. “That’s- that’s pretty good.” Hope stuttered. 

“Just pretty good?” Snow absent mindedly played with the honey on his nipples.  

Hope smiled. “It was the performance of a hero.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Snow posed, arms in the air and flexed his bicep. “I guess that makes it your turn to pick. Truth or dare?” 

There were butterflies in Hope’s stomach. He could guess what was coming. “Dare.” 

“Okay-” Snow developed a devious smile and puffed out his chest. “Pick an area you want to clean the honey off of and you’ve got to do it under a minute. ” 

Hope’s eyes went wide. “Are- Um… which areas?” 

“Any one you like.” 

Hope nearly came. “What should I clean you with?” 

“Your mouth, you goof. And if you don’t do it, I win.” Snow gloated. “It’s your choice.” 

Hope narrowed his eyes. “I’ll do it.” 

“‘Atta boy.” Snow encouraged. “Now…” He ran his hands down his body with a seductive look. “Where’s it gonna be?” 

Hope couldn’t help himself. “Your cock.”

“I thought you were going to say that.” Snow sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and opened his legs wide. “It’s all yours.” 

Hope swam between Snow’s legs and looked up to him. Snow put his hand on the back of Hope’s head. “You’ve got 60 seconds to get it all off. Better hurry.” 

Hope shoved his face between Snow’s thighs with his tongue out and groaned as he tasted the thick honey, then the pool flavored cock, covered by the meshy thong. His sense were filled with Snow, as the honey was spread around his face, his tongue desperate to find any stray strands. Before long, he felt Snow harden beneath the fabric. A minute passed, and Hope had accomplished his goal of cleaning Snow’s groin, but the older man stroked Hope’s hair. 

The bulge in Snow’s black thong was obscene and plastered against his hip, which made the already tight underwear tighter. “Take it out.” Snow instructed.

With both hands, Hope grabbed the front of the waistband, and pulled down in one elegant stroke. Snow’s cock popped up and bobbed, more perfect than Hope would have imagined. It went in a perfectly straight line, with a slight flare at the leaking head. The base and balls were covered in a thin layer of short blonde hair, and it was so thick, Hope doubted he could get his hand around it. 

Snow grabbed the base and wagged it in Hope’s face. “Are you sure you’re ready?” As if hypnotized, Hope’s eyes followed the enormous shaft and he gave a dreamy nod. “Good.” Snow laughed. “Cause I’m about to explode. Suck the tip.” 

An enormous bead of precum formed on the head of Snow’s dick and Hope stuck his tongue out and dabbed it into the clear liquid. His taste buds exploded with flavor and he sucked the rest like a vacuum, hungry for more.

“Damn, someone likes the taste.” 

Hope closed his eyes, moaned an affirmative and nursed the head. 

“If you suck it enough, I’ll give you something even better to eat.” Snow winked. Hope mouthed more than half the enormous shaft, and he gagged, but persisted. “Slow down, buddy!” Snow tried to pull him off, but Hope made another attempt to swallow him whole, and once again gagged. 

Snow rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to insist.” He grabbed the back of Hope’s head, and locked him in place. Hope flailed and spit up all over the huge cock, gasping for oxygen. “Relax your jaw.” Snow rubbed the hinge of Hope’s jaw. “And breath through your nose.” Snow’s cock slid into Hope’s now open throat. A look of relief passed over Hope when he exhaled through his nose and swallowed the rest of the shaft. He pressed his lips to Snow’s pelvis, and his tongue snuck out to lick his balls. “ _ So good… _ ” Snow’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thrust. “Your mouth is so wet.” 

Hope blushed, slobbered on Snow’s cock some more, and pulled off to lick the precum away, again. “Are you crazy?! Don’t stop!” Snow grabbed Hope’s hair and brought him back on his dick. “My cock doesn’t leave your mouth until I cum!” 

A little bit of precum shot into Hope’s speedo when he heard that. 

“Aw baby, I want you to finger my ass.” Snow moaned. Hope gave him a curious look, when Snow grabbed his wrist and guided his hand between the enormous globes. “I need something in me, come on.” 

Hope sat on his knees, unmoving, with the huge cock down his throat while he opened Snow’s heavy ass cheeks, found the hairless pucker and shoved his finger in. “Yeah!” Snow’s hips snapped forward and Hope suppressed a gag. “Make it rough.” 

“Over here.” Snow brought Hope to the pool recliner, and laid him down with his head over the foot of the chair. “Open your throat and let me set the pace, alright?” Snow ran his sticky cock head along Hope’s chin and lips. 

“Only if I can put in another finger.” Hope giggled. 

“Fuck yeah, you can.” Snow didn’t wait, he just shoved himself into the boy’s open throat and worked his cock as deep as possible. He ran both his hands down Hope’s torso, up to his nipples, and to his neck where Snow could see his own rod expanding Hope’s esophagus. He ran a finger down it. “Such a hot cock sleeve.” Snow praised. “And I don’t feel any of your fingers in me.” 

Right away, a hand crept between his legs, felt for his opening, and pushed the digits in. Snow crouched and thrust between getting fucked by Hope’s fingers, and fucking Hope’s throat. 

“I think I’m getting close.” Snow tweaked his nipples. He choked Hope with his thrusts which sent slobber flying in all directions. “Here it comes!” He cried and his cock shot thick ribbons of cum into Hope’s full mouth. He could see Hope’s throat muscles working to take the cum into his stomach, but some spilled down the sides of Hope’s face. “Oh, fuck.” Snow pulled out while his cock still spewed cum, straddled Hope’s head, and sat on his face. “Eat me out baby, come on.” 

Hope smiled at being called baby, and his tongue snuck out to trace Snow’s opening. Cum rained down on his belly as Snow continued to fire sperm and the blonde’s hole spasmed around Hope’s tongue. He’d never seen anyone shoot so much, and Snow kept going. “Oh god.” Snow’s bucking slowed to a gentle grind and he relaxed. “That was so good.” He tighten his butt cheeks around Hope’s head. “You did good, kid. I haven’t gotten off like that in a while.” 

There was a warmth in Hope’s groin. “Snow-” His whole body felt like it was about to erupt, but his voice was muffled. He tried to push on Snow, but the solid man didn’t budge. “I’m gonna-” 

“Oh!” Snow saw Hope’s cock throb and he chuckled. “Hey!” He called to Hope. “You’re not done!” Snow wrapped his lips around the tip of Hope’s erection, tasting the sweet pre cum. Hope had both arms wrapped around Snow’s thighs, his face smashed against the man’s rectum. Snow felt the tongue go into overdrive and cum spurted into his mouth, which he happily guzzled down. 

Hope sagged beneath him. Snow pushed himself up and sat on the other side of the recliner.

\--

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Seriously?” Snow pulled the thong back up his thighs and laid back in the recliner. “Wasn’t that the lightening round?” 

“The challenge was to eat the honey from your crotch.” Hope stated and immediately blushed. “And I did that.” 

“In more ways than one.” Snow chuckled with his face to the sun. “But fine, I’m never one to back from a challenge.” 

“You think you’re a strong man, huh?” Hope taunted. 

Snow smiled. “The strongest.” 

“Okay.” Hope sat next to him and his hand immediately crept up Snow’s leg. “For five minutes, I get to do whatever I want to you and you’re not allowed to cum.” His fingers stroked the underside of Snow’s balls. 

“Do I get to choose where the cum goes?” Snow lifted an eyebrow. 

“If you make it.” Hope worked his way down to Snow’s taint. “But if you cum before the time is up, you have to do what I say for a week.” 

“A week?!” Snow sat up. “You’re getting bold.”    
  


“If you don’t think you can make it…” 

“Well, wait. Hold on, I didn’t say that.” Snow took a deep breath. “Fine, but if I win, I get to cum wherever I want and  _ as much as I want. _ ” 

Hope shuttered, not bothered by the option. “Deal.” Snow went to shake his hand but Hope groped his cock instead, causing the older man’s eyelids to flutter.

“Okay.” He groaned. “Start the clock.” 

“Perfect.” Hope motioned to the clock that could be seen through the window of the house. “It’s just at 3:40. You have to make it until 3:45.” 

Snow opened his legs. “Show me what you got.” 


End file.
